True Blood: The Complete Series/Blu-ray
Category:DVD and Blu-ray | image = | series = True Blood | format = Blu-ray | season = 1-7 | episodes = 81 | discs = 33 | studio = HBO Studios | released = November 11th, 2014 | previous = The Final Season | next = }} True Blood: The Complete Series is a home video collection that has been released in both DVD and Blu-ray editions with digital copy editions. It includes all eighty-one episodes from all seven seasons of the HBO supernatural drama series True Blood. The thirty-three disc boxset collection was produced by HBO Studios and released in Region 1 DVD format and Region A/1 (region free) Blu-ray format on November 11th, 2014. Discs included in this boxset are the same as those of the individual seasons and includes all of the special features made available in the original collections. Series description Thanks to the creation of a synthetic blood substitute called Tru Blood, vampires not longer need to sustain themselves off the blood of the living. As such, they have "come out of the coffin" as it were and coexist side by side with humanity. While many humans are intrigued by the existence of vampires, many more regard them with great apprehension, if not outright hatred. But there are other creatures lurking the shadows who do not share the vampires' ideology of exposing their secrets to humankind. Werewolves, shape-shifters, witches, faeries, and even Maenads find themselves faced with new challenges as their lives interweave with those of the other supernaturals of the world. A vampire named Bill Compton arrives in the small idyllic southern town of Bon Temps, Louisiana where he meets with young Sookie Stackhouse - a waitress with a gift for hearing other people's thoughts. Sookie grows enamored with Compton, for she cannot perceive the thoughts of a vampire, and is drawn into a web of intrigue that opens her eyes to the wonders of the world around her, but also places her in great danger. Enter: Eric Northman - an ancient vampire, who runs a vampire bar in Shreveport known as Fangtasia, who is a rival of Compton's, who likewise takes an interest in Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie's journey finds her world turned upside down as she struggles to balance her dreams of a simple life with the darkness of the world of the vampires. Adding to that, she finds her friends and family falling sway to the hypnotic powers of a Maenad, who wishes to turn her home into the epicenter of a modern day grand Bacchanal. Sookie learns about the existence of werewolves and forms a close relationship with a man named Alcide Herveaux. After being caught up in battle between the vampires and the werewolves, Sookie learns the true nature of her telepathic abilities. She is half human and half Fae. Members of this mystical race introduce themselves to her, and she learns more about her abilities, but also about how the Fae race have had an impact on her family lineage. Inter-species conflicts intensify as shape-shifters find themselves challenged by the other were races (including werepanthers and skin-walkers) and the vampire community grows divisive between the efforts of the Old World Sanguinistas and the governing Vampire Authority. This leads Bill Compton to become tainted by the blood of the oldest vampire, Lilith, and with her power, decimates the Authority. Because of Compton's actions, Louisiana governor Truman Burrell initiates strong restrictions on vampire lifestyle, but also uses his power to create a vampire concentration camp. Burrell's connection to the manufacturer's of Tru Blood pave the way for a deadly virus known as Hep-V, which is fatal to vampires. As more and more vampires become infected, drastic changes come about between human and vampire relations. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven See also External Links ----